


Autumn Storms

by rex_ol_boy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2, rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergent, Explicit Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex_ol_boy/pseuds/rex_ol_boy
Summary: Arthur and Charles are caught in a storm and finally express their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Charthur - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Autumn Storms

Rain lashed against the panes of glass while thunder rumbled softly across the plains in the distance. Arthur sighed, his frustration at being cooped up only growing stronger. When he and Charles set off on this hunting trip a few days ago, the skies were crystal clear without a single cloud in sight. But that clearly didn’t hold up. Autumn was too unpredictable for him. 

“Be grateful we aren’t stuck outside again,” Charles murmured as he passed by, blunt as ever. 

Arthur just shook his head. “At this rate we won’t be catching much I suppose.” Escaping from the hustle and bustle of camp with Charles was a blessing all on its own, but his own worry gnawed and clawed at the back of his mind, clamoring incessantly about all the mouths that needed feeding. He couldn’t stand watching everyone grow hungry as the colder months crept ever closer. Especially little Jack and the women. 

He watched the rain patter on against the panels of glass, reflecting over the last few days. Hosea had sent them on a hunting trip to gather some food. So far, they had only found a couple of rabbits but were forced to stop due to the sudden rain storm. They figured nobody needed this abandoned cabin any longer so they decided to move in and wait it out.

“I guess it ain’t so bad, being stuck in here. At least I’m with you,” Arthur said after a while, his worries starting to quiet down. 

Charles hummed in agreement. It was very nice. They were finally alone, able to take a break. Everyone in camp was so loud it was hard to find peaceful moments like these. 

The pair fell silent again for a bit as they each went about trying to occupy themselves. Charles aimlessly whittled some wood for a bit while Arthur sketched in his journal. As much as he despised being caged by the elements, Arthur did appreciate the scenery autumn brought to him. It demanded many sketches as of late, of animals foraging for food to store up on, and of the deciduous trees catching fire before slowly wilting away and drifting off in the wind. But all of those things paled in comparison to the man sitting across the room from him. 

Arthur diligently ran his pencil among the pages, capturing as much detail of Charles’ image as he could. He was sketching him now, occasionally looking up to study his reference as he ran a knife across the wooden stake in his hands. Charles was normally uncomfortable when people observed him, but with Arthur it was different. He was respectful, and watched him with awe in his eyes rather than hate. It flattered Charles, making him feel confident, among other things he didn’t want to directly acknowledge as of yet. A smile grew on his lips. Arthur’s pencil scribbled away in response. 

“You sketching me again?”

“I-“ Arthur set down his pencil, flustered. “Maybe. But it ain’t finished.” 

“Okay.” Charles’ smile grew into soft laughter. Arthur felt heat rush into his cheeks. He bounced his leg and tapped his pencil against his journal. 

Arthur cleared his throat, everything feeling a bit too warm. There he was, acting the lovesick fool again. “I suppose I’m gonna get a fire goin then.” 

He rose, buttoning his coat and securing his hat before stepping outside. The unrelenting rain got his jacket wet as he collected wood from the lean-to at the side of the small cabin. Bringing them back inside, he bent over at the stove to add tinder and arrange the logs, making sure to build something that would last them the night. It provided an ample distraction from the ever growing feelings between them.

Charles watched him as he worked. They both harbored feelings for one another for a long while, reluctant to communicate openly yet still showing affection towards each other when nobody was looking. He knew he needed to say something, but he kept holding himself back. Did they actually stand a chance of being together? Does Arthur even feel the same, or did he just want to be casual? Hoping for the first made Charles feel like a fool. 

Still, now was as good a time as any to say something. He had to know. 

Eventually, a strong and happy fire cracked away in the stove. Arthur was about to tend make some treats for the horses when he felt a warm hand wrap around his own. He froze and stopped what he was doing, but the tension left him as soon as he heard Charles’ voice.

“Thank you for bringing me here with you Arthur,” he whispered softly. It took a lot of courage for him to work up the nerve to say that, and to simply hold his hand. He hated what this world thought of people like them, how they could only find moments in the shadows, always finding excuses to spend time alone. He wished they could just be. Charles’ worries were quickly brushed away when Arthur gave his hand a gentle squeeze in return. 

Arthur couldn’t find the words to reply within him, so he opted to gently pull the other man into himself instead, still cradling his hand between them. Relief washed over Charles; Arthur understood what he was trying to say. They stayed together, holding on to each other and slowly forgetting about the rest of the world. 

It was unclear who moved first. Perhaps it was Arthur as he kissed the back of his hand, perhaps it was Charles when he ran his fingers along his back. But soon enough, Arthur was looking down at him, searching his eyes for something, and then before he knew it their lips finally touched. It was slow, warm. Arthur cupped his face and tilted his head just so, and the kiss deepened. His hands were trembling. It had been so, so long. 

Charles gently tugged at him, turning Arthur around so he could rest his back against the bed, pulling away from the kiss to do so. He moved towards him, straddling his lap. The lustful look in his eyes sent a thrill through Arthur’s stomach. He grabbed him this time, the kisses quickly turning more heated and passionate with every second. Arthur nipped at his lip and Charles moaned, pulling him even closer, reveling in the way his scruff scratched against his face deliciously. Hands gripped at his hips, keeping him firmly seated, and Charles could not help but grind down, seeking more friction. A low whimper escaped the other man, and he tightened his grip.

Arthur let his head fall back, enjoying the switch even more. His own hips jerked upwards of their own accord, getting off on the way Charles slid across him so easily as he pulled him back and forth across his bulge. He wasn’t the only one making noise at this point. Charles rutted away, the air between them getting hotter and hotter. Reaching up, he began undoing buttons and leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down his neck. A slight breeze chilled the wet marks on Arthur’s throat but even still it was too hot. 

Charles pulled back when he reached the bottom of his shirt, undoing it completely and exposing his torso. He ran a hand down his chest, admiring the way the firelight illuminated his body. 

Arthur smirked, dragging his boot along the floor as he opened his legs farther, bringing his core closer to his. Charles hitched his breath, keeping his palm splayed open on Arthur’s bare stomach. 

“I see you’re awfully over dressed for the occasion, Mr. Smith,” he drawled, looking up at him again with a glint in his eye. He had never looked so enticing to Charles- with his hat tilted at an angle, shirt undone, legs open wide and a trail of love bites down his neck. 

How could he not say no? 

Charles grinned in response, undoing his shirt and belt with deliberate slowness. Reaching up, he tossed it to the side and unfastened his necklace, which he carefully placed on the end stand next to them. Arthur smiled to himself when he felt him pluck his hat off his head and put it by the necklace. Even in the heat of the moment, he was always so careful with their possessions. 

He let go of his hips and kept his hands on his thighs, trying to wait patiently for what Charles would do next. He leaned towards Arthur, his long hair sweeping over his shoulder and covering them both, and planted a chaste kiss on his mouth. Arthur felt like he was about to melt. 

“Tell me,” Charles broke the kiss but rested his forehead against his. “Does this look suit me better?” 

This coaxed a laugh out of him. “Course it does,” He slid his hand up his neck, cupping his face and stroking it with his thumb. “Always were the handsome one..” he added before giving him another kiss. 

It was now Arthur’s turn to admire his lover’s form. He drank in the sight before him, trailing his fingers across his dark skin. Handsome didn’t cut it, he was downright beautiful and it made his heart ache. 

Charles took his hand and started kissing the inside of his wrist, making Arthur gasp in surprise. He felt him smile against him, then pulled him forward so he could slide Arthur’s shirt down his shoulders. Once he was free, they were at each other again in a heated kiss, arms snaking around each other. The feeling of his skin, warm and bare against his own, made Arthur blush. He was sitting up again, and dragged his hand down to the small of his back where he pressed, continuing to grind on him to pick up where they left off. They fooled around a bit longer until Charles felt his member brush directly against his. He let out a hiss.

“Arthur, I need you.” He cupped his face in his hands, messily kissing him until his lips were swollen. “Please.” His pants were becoming much too tight for his own comfort. 

“Yes.” Arthur growled out. In one fluid move, he stood up and flipped Charles around, sitting him on the bed. His heart hammered away in his chest as Arthur licked and nipped his way down his torso, much like he did to him moments before, and stopped just above his pants. 

“You want this Charles?” His blue eyes peered up at him, waiting for a sign of consent, his mouth barely hovering over his clothed member. They had fooled around before, kissing one another and offering hidden touches, but never at this level. Arthur wasn’t about to try anything unless Charles wanted it just as badly as he did. 

Charles curled his hand into a fist, becoming even more restless, and just nodded. Arthur’s hands flew right to his waistband, undoing the buttons as fast as he could with shaky hands. After fumbling for several minutes, Charles helped him out and undid them himself, allowing Arthur to slide his pants down. 

It was different now, seeing his cock bulge out in front of his face, only a thin line of fabric separating it from his hungry mouth. He slid both articles down Charles’ legs, leaving him completely naked now. 

Arthur slowly slid his hands up his thighs, parting them slightly so he could have better access. Gripping it, he began slowly pumping Charles in his fist, back and forth, setting a steady pace. 

He moaned again, this one louder than the last. Actually being able to feel his calloused hand on his dick, puffs of hot breath fanning across the head, was indescribable. Much better than anything he could have imagined himself, and that he did. He leaned back and enjoyed the show, propping himself up by his forearms. 

When Arthur finally put his mouth on him, Charles had to bite back a curse. He enjoyed that greatly, getting that much of a reaction out of him just by brushing his lips along the shaft. He could hardly wait to see what Charles was like when he became completely undone. 

Arthur upped the pace now, getting a little bolder in his explorations. He freely ran his tongue along him, pulling the skin back to circle around his head. His thighs were shaking underneath his touch, so Arthur decided to finally give him some release and took him in his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Charles couldn’t hold back the curses now. He put his hand on the back of Arthur’s head, unable to look away from him bobbing his head up and down. His mouth was wet and warm. If there was a heaven out there, Charles reckoned it had to be about as blissful as this. 

As Arthur continued his ministrations, Charles let out an involuntary buck after a particularly pleasurable stroke, causing him to gag a little bit. Arthur surprised himself when he discovered that he didn’t mind in the slightest, and he moaned around his cock, trying to take him even deeper yet again. Charles whimpered and groaned, throwing his hand over his mouth and enjoying himself far too much to care what he looked like. The noises he made was music to Arthur’s ears, who only emboldened his movements, now sucking and moving his mouth at an even faster pace, uncaring about how messy it was. 

Charles buried his fingers in his hair, holding on and willing himself to last. As tempting as it was to spill himself down his throat, he wanted to last a bit longer than this. 

“I-I’m too close-“ As soon as the words left his mouth, Arthur stilled his movements and slid off his member with an audible pop. Charles grabbed his shoulders and yanked him into a searing kiss, running his tongue along his and tasting himself. He slid his hand between Arthur’s legs, discovering that he was still rock hard, and began rubbing him through his jeans. He buckled over into Charles, a panting, moaning mess. 

“You like that huh?” Charles nipped at his ear. They were both fully on the bed, Arthur pushing him up against the wall and straddling his thigh. He brushed his thigh against his member, getting Arthur to grind on his leg, still clad in those tight jeans. Charles only encouraged him, grabbing his ass and letting him go as fast as he wanted, letting Arthur get off a bit more before switching things up. 

His face was buried in his neck, completely lost in him, when he felt Charles put his hands on his shoulders. Arthur looked up at him, just waiting for what was to come next. 

“I want to suck you off,” he murmured. 

“Please,” was all Arthur could stammer out as he layed back on the bed, kicking off his boots and flinging them across the small cabin. He opened his legs, admiring the way Charles was kneeling up between them, one hand pleasuring himself and the other undoing his jeans. Growing ever more impatient, Arthur helped him peel them off until he was laying before Charles, completely exposed. The moonlight from the window glinted off their bodies, and the realization of what was about to happen hit Arthur hard. He wasn’t used to being this vulnerable with anyone, and neither was Charles for that matter. But now was not the time four doubting. Casting aside his fears and anxieties, he found his hand and held on tight as he urged him to continue what he was doing. 

Still holding his hand, Charles lowered himself down, resting his head on Arthur’s thigh. He rubbed his other leg with his free hand, enjoying how thick he was, before finally shifting his attention to his aching member. A pleasurable sigh escaped Arthur when he finally took hold, which quickly gave way to growls and low curses when he felt the heat of his mouth. He let go of his hand, instead resting it on the back of Charle’s head and using the other to hold his hair out of the way. 

The sight was erotic, watching Charles go down on him. He kept looking directly at Arthur, paying close attention to the things that he enjoyed. 

Arthur could feel himself start to shake yet again, overwhelmed by touch in the best ways possible. He threw his head back on the pillows and closed his eyes, moaning away and losing himself in the pleasure Charles gave him. When he pulled away to tease him with his tongue, he almost shouted from the frustration of it all. He just wanted to reach that climax and empty himself inside him completely. 

Finding the self control to tell him that proved difficult, however. As soon as Arthur wanted to pull away and bend him over the mattress, Charles would find some new way to pleasure him and drive him wild, from taking him deep into his throat, or jacking him off while running his tongue across every inch of him. How he’d lasted this long was a mystery he didn’t care solving. 

Eventually he found the self control that had long since evaded him. Stopping his movements, he firmly but gently pulled Charles off of him. He sat up to meet him, peppering his face with thankful kisses, before telling him what he really wanted. 

“I think I’m ready now Charles.” Arthur said, making direct eye contact. 

He knew what that meant, and felt his heart skip a beat. Charles never pressured him about it, and neither did Arthur, but deep down he’d been wanting to take the extra step with him for a long, long time. 

Arthur left one last kiss before tearing himself off the bed, searching for his satchel. For once he praised himself for remembering to buy some extra petroleum jelly. He quickly returned to the bed, popping off the lid. 

“I haven’t really done all this before, you know,” Arthur admitted. 

“We don’t have to go through with this if you’ve changed your mind,” Charles replied. Eager as he was, it was overwhelming being with another man for the first time. He didn’t want to ruin it. 

“No, I want this,” Arthur shook his head and looked up at him. “I really want you like this, if you’ll have me.” 

“I will.” Charles said without hesitation. He laid back against the pillows, letting Arthur take the reins on this one. They knew each other for a long while now, and Charles knew he hadn’t been this intimate with anyone in a very long time. Right now Arthur needed to set the pace, easing into it and finding what they were both most comfortable with. The rest they can worry about later. 

He still squeezed his hand comfortingly anyways, letting him know it would be alright. 

Scooting closer to him on the bed, Arthur picked the can back up and began applying the jelly to is fingers. Charles adjusted himself, putting a pillow underneath him for easy access, waiting with bated breath. Arthur leaned over him and slowly slipped his finger in his entrance. His pace was slow and torturous, gently easing into him and preparing him for what was to come.

Charles felt his whole body come alight. Taking note, Arthur increased his pace and went in a little deeper. He really seemed to enjoy that. Charles opened his legs farther, lifting one up and resting it on Arthur’s thigh. The new angle made him even more eager, moving himself up to meet the thrust of his fingers. 

“You want more?” Arthur asked, voice husky with desire. Charles could only nod in response, and Arthur answered him by slipping another slicked finger inside of him, going a little faster now that they were both more relaxed. The slight stretch felt exhilarating him. Arthur twitched his fingers ever so slightly, making a come-hither motion. Charles cursed loudly again, crying out and begging him for more. Arthur felt those thrills in his stomach again, watching the normally reserved man become so worked up from his touch alone. 

Eventually Charles could feel himself getting close again, so he lifted a hand up to stop Arthur’s movements. He was ready for this. 

Arthur understood, carefully withdrawing his fingers, using them to coat himself in the substance. It felt a little strange to be honest, but not entirely unpleasant at all. Charles seemed to enjoy himself at least as he watched him use a little extra, touching himself in anticipation. Once he was satisfied that it wouldn’t feel uncomfortable, Arthur lined himself up with his entrance. 

He took a deep breath. This was it. 

Moving forward, he gently inserted himself in, slowly sheathing himself inside of Charles. It felt amazing; the tightness of it feeling both familiar and entirely new to him at the same time. He checked on Charles to make sure he wasn’t in pain, stilling himself completely. The stretch nearly overwhelmed him. Charles rested his hands on Arthur’s broad shoulders, nearly forgetting how to breathe. He never thought he’d feel the same about him, and yet here they were, joined together. It felt like a dream. 

After a while Charles grew desperate again. “Move,” he whispered, falling back on the bed and inviting Arthur to thrust. He did, slowly but surely drawing back out and moving in again. Arthur thrusted again, groaning and leaning forward to meet him, arms falling on either side of his head. Charles put a hand on his backside again, guiding him and encouraging him to keep moving like that. Feeling Charles like this underneath him made Arthur unwind, and he captured his mouth in a searing kiss as he made love to him.

They stayed in that position for a while, touching as much of each other as they could and whispering broken praises. Arthur found a more steady pace, moving into him with a bit more force than before. Charles’ grip on his shoulders was like a vise now, fingernails digging into his skin. Arthur loved it. 

He moved his hand down to Charles’ hip in response, holding him down firmly as he fucked him into the bed. His head flew back, uncaring about how loud he was, inky hair spread out across the sheets. Arthur snapped his hips into him even harder, getting deeper inside and losing a little more control each time their bodies came together, chasing his high. 

Feeling himself get closer, he leaned back and guided Charles’ hand to his cock before gripping his hips with both hands. “Touch yourself,” he growled.

Charles obeyed eagerly, taking his member in his hand and putting on a show. He didn’t have to exaggerate anything; the feeling of Arthur inside him, hitting that sweet spot while he jacked himself off to it put him even closer to the edge than before. 

That all too familiar coil built up in his gut again. His movements became frantic and erratic, causing Charles to tremble with pleasure. Arthur thrusted his hips forward one, two, three more times before the coil snapped, coming inside him with a shout and calling his name. Charles followed not too long afterwards, spilling himself into his fist and making a mess all over himself. Neither of them cared. 

Panting and shaking, Arthur closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Charles, cupping his face and trying to come down from his high. He trembled beneath him, all he could do was wrap an arm around his waist to try and steady himself. 

After gaining his bearings somewhat, Arthur carefully withdrew himself and began cleaning him up with a nearby rag. Once that was done, he threw it to the side and collapsed on the bed next to Charles. He drew the blankets over themselves as they laid there, exhausted. Neither man had the energy to get dressed again. 

Once he could finally open his eyes, Arthur turned his head to look at Charles laying next to him. He moved on his side, scooping him up in his arms and holding him. Charles put a hand on the back of his head, cradling him in his chest. They didn’t need to say anything. 

After what felt like an eternity, Arthur’s heart finally stilled. For the first time in years he felt like he could finally breathe again. He was loved, and could still love in return, that much was finally made clear to him. For once his doubts and sadness lifted momentarily, letting him drift in a blissful state. This time, Arthur thought to himself, he wouldn’t be a fool. Nothing could keep him away from the man he loved any longer. Charles ran his fingers through his hair, feeling just as content. He knew deep down that he wouldn’t have to face the world alone again with somebody as loyal as Arthur by his side. 

The rain still lashed against the windows, this time gently lulling them to sleep. Maybe being cooped up every once and a while wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
